


Escapees

by SmokeyDemon



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDemon/pseuds/SmokeyDemon
Summary: This is a work in progress, updates will be slow, and it is not a fanfiction.Adrian, Melanie, Levi, and Markus are all kids stuck in a torturing society for kids with supernatural powers. The adults are trying to extract the kids' powers. And it's up to them to escape and find a way out for everybody.





	Escapees

Chapter 1:  
Adventure Perhaps 

3rd POV  
Melanie ran down a hall like the Flash, “Adrian I swear to that frickin deity called God that I will chop your head off and hang it on my wall.” She screamed chasing after a boy with black hair. The boy, Adrian, laughed as he looked back only to crash into someone and fall. He stopped laughing suddenly realizing the predicament he got himself into. A very angry redhead slid around the corner, a vein on her head as her slitted ruby eyes stared into Adrian’s soul. Adrian smiled sheepishly as he waved.

“Hey Melanie, I wasn't expecting you to be here, how about I give it back to you and we can drop this little grudge,” Adrian said closely watching as Melanie’s eye twitched, she started slowly progressing towards him. He looked back at the person he bumped into, “ Markus save me from this witch.” He said hiding behind the brown-haired Latino. 

Markus looked behind him then back at Melanie with a deadpan expression, “ I’m not getting in the way of her wrath, peace brotha.” He said giving a peace sign to Adrian and pushing him in front of Melanie. After Markus left a very girly scream resounded through the hall of the ‘academy.’ After a couple of minutes, a very beat up Adrian crawled out from the corner, along with a very smug-looking Melanie. 

“May that be a lesson to you brother, never steal my religious items,” she said re-tying the pentagram necklace around her neck, “or anything of mine for that matter.” She said smirking. Suddenly a man with black hair that almost floated down his neck walked into the room, alongside a woman wearing a fake smile, with ruby hair that cascaded down her back. Everyone scowled at them, they may seem nice when you first meet them, but inside they were monsters, using every chance they could trying to extract the abilities from the children in this wretched academy.z

“Alright,” The man, Severon, spoke, “today is capture the flag,” he said, his voice like silk. If he wasn't such a horrible man, no doubt girls would be swooning at his feet. Honey, the healer from the light cabin frowned, no one blamed her, since she was the only healer on the light cabin’s team, she had to take care of all the wounded from there team. This also goes for Calvin, the healer for the rogue team. Levi and Melanie walked in front of the room, Levi started speaking to his cabin mates on the light team, the light team was a group of people who had ‘heavenly’ powers, such as healing using the wind, or chlorokinesis the control of plants. Then there were the rogues, a group of kids with ‘demonic’ powers such as healing using blood, pyrokinesis, blood control, and mind control. And lastly, there were the neutrals the group of kids who hasn't revealed their powers yet. These groups create the ‘triangle of balance’ the light keeps the rogues in check, the rogues keep the neutrals in check, and the neutrals keep the light in check. 

Despite how carefree the kids may seem, the academy held a secret. The kids in this academy were kidnapped by the workers, some kids like Adrian and Melanie never got to see their mother or father before they were taken. Most kids didn't last very long, a month at most. The kids with strong will lasted the longest, Melanie, Levi, Adrian, and Markus were the oldest, they survived for more than 2 years. Melanie was the leader of the rogues, she had fiery red hair that reached her shoulders with ruby eyes that were slit-like cats. She also had tan skin and was fairly skinny. Along with her brother Adrian who had black hair that was bleached at the tips, blue eyes and pale skin, and Levi was the leader of the lights, he had blond hair and golden eyes and milky skin. Markus was the leader of the neutrals he was a skinny Latino with brown hair and brown eyes. These four kids were the ones who kept the kids sane and helped them when they were hurt, physically and mentally. Since they have been there the longest, they know all of the people who torture the children.

There also was the light kids, Lucy, who had mint colored hair and emerald eyes with very tan skin, she had chlorokinesis, the control of plants. Then there was Honey, a girl who fits her name, she had golden hair that cascaded down her back in curls, she had honey eyes and tan skin, she was a healer, she could heal using the wind. And, of course, Levi, the leader of the lights.

On the rogues were Melanie and Adrian. There was also Briar, a girl with silver hair that was always in a bun, she had eyes that were onyx black and she was pale like snow. And lastly, there was Calvin, his hair was a mix of a very dark blue, and very dark green. He had tanned skin and light red eyes. All of these kids made up the rogue team. They all were harsh to other people, but they were like family to one another, and they treated each other like so. 

“Alright!” Severon’s voice echoed throughout the room. “We know our teams, the Lights vs. the Rogues and our one Neutral Markus. We will go to  
Campo de treinamento # 3: ```The Village.” Everybody nodded and started heading to the armory, the Rogues and Markus had black and red gear, and the lights had white and yellow gear. The Rogue’s and Markus set up on the Titan’s Mountain while the Lights set up on the Chief’s Square. 

“Begin!” Ruby’s voice shouts. Markus, Adrian, and Melanie look at each other and nod, then they launch off at inhuman speeds. They stop in the center of the field and stand in front of Levi.

“It’s time to initiate our plan,” Levi says. They start to run away acting like they are trying to get away from Levi and they stop at the border. Melanie cringes as Markus goes to work using his knowledge of mechanics to disable the collar that blocks their powers. After an agonizing 10 minutes, a clanking sound initiates from the collar as it falls off from Melanie’s neck. She then uses her fire ability to melt the collars from everybody's neck. 

“Alright, everybody ready?” Melanie says as she lifts her hands ready to blast the wall down.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Markus says putting his finger in a circle around his mouth. “It’s about time you guys know my power,” he says.

Melanie nods and inhales,” Three, two, one.”


End file.
